Always By His Side
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Mike is shaken after the events in "The Curse." He turns to Ryan for comfort.
1. Aftermath

I'm back! A couple of my followers on Tumblr gave me ideas for a new fic. I have incorporated some of their ideas as well as my own. It's a little different than my previous fics, but I am enjoying experimenting with different writing styles.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Joe and Jacob have just escaped the house. Ryan gave up on searching for them, and decided to tend to Mike.

Ryan back to the room Mike was being held in. He cut the bindings that held Mike to the chair. Bent on revenge, Mike sprang up from the chair.

"Let me at 'em!" he yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy," Ryan said, grabbing Mike so he couldn't run anywhere.

Mike struggled against Ryan's grasp. Ryan firmly held him in place, but was careful not to cause Mike any more pain. After a few seconds of struggling, Mike broke down. His knees buckled, and he slowly sank to the floor.

"It's ok," Ryan softly said.

Mike sobbed out loud. Ryan gently held Mike against his chest. He slowly ran his fingers through the younger agent's hair. Mike shook and gripped one of Ryan's arms that held him in place.

I've got you," Ryan reassured Mike. "You're safe now."

After a few minutes of trying to get Mike calmed down, Ryan decided that it was time for Mike to be taken to the hospital.

"We need to get you to a hospital," he said.

"I'm fine, really," Mike said between sobs.

"No, you're not," Ryan said. "I'm going to help you stand up. Let's take it nice and slow."

Ryan helped Mike stand up. Mike groaned in pain. His knees buckled again.

"Easy, easy," Ryan calmly said. "You're doing fine."

Ryan noticed that Mike was shaking.

"Here, take my jacket," Ryan told him, wrapping his jacket around Mike's shoulders.

Mike lost all of his strength. The pain and emotional trauma of the past events crippled him. He let go of Ryan and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Mike choked out.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Ryan replied.

Ryan shifted Mike to a position where he could easily be lifted. He gently lifted Mike, holding him close.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he softly said in Mike's ear.

Ryan began carrying Mike out of the house. Mike clung to him like a scared child.

"Everything's going to be alright," Ryan reassured Mike.

Ryan carried Mike out of the house. He walked into the flashing blue and red lights of ambulances and police cars.

"We'll take him from here," said a male paramedic.

Ryan set Mike onto the gurney. The paramedic loaded him into the ambulance.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Mike cried out with panic in his voice.

Ryan hopped into the ambulance

"I'm right here," Ryan said calmly.

Mike grasped Ryan's hand.

"Don't leave me," Mike said, looking at Ryan with wide eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ryan brushed the hair away from Mike's forehead. This seemed to calm him down. He relaxed his grip on Ryan's hand and took a deep breath.

"You're doing great," Ryan softly said.

The ambulance took off toward the hospital. Ryan continued holding Mike's hand, brushing the hair away from his forehead, and murmuring encouraging words to him.

I know that was a little short, but the good news is Chapter 2 is coming! Thanks for reading!


	2. Ryan's Visit

Here is Chapter Two! I appreciate the wonderful feedback! Set one day after Mike's release from the hospital.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Mike sat alone in his home. He was afraid. Every sound made him jump and reach for his gun. He wanted Ryan.

He couldn't get the thoughts of Ryan holding his hand and rubbing his forehead out of his mind. He wanted to feel the touch of Ryan's rough hands. He picked up his phone, but then set it back down.

He knew Ryan had the day off, but he didn't want to bother him. He didn't want Ryan to know that he was afraid. On the other hand, he wanted Ryan to comfort him. He contemplated on whether or not to call Ryan for a few more minutes. He picked up his phone again and dialed Ryan's number.

"Hello?" Ryan answered.

"Hi, Ryan, it's Mike."

"Hey, buddy. Everything alright?" Ryan asked in a sincere tone.

"No, actually," Mike replied. "I was wondering if you could come over to my place for a little while."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks, Ryan."

Mike paused for a few seconds.

"I'm scared," he said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"I'll be right over," Ryan said. "See you in a bit."

Mike hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. It was one less day that he would have to spend alone. He slowly got up from the couch and neatened up a few things around the house. He needed to do something to occupy the time before Ryan's arrival.

Ryan arrived a half an hour later. Mike let him in. He tried to keep it together, but as soon as Ryan made eye contact with him, he broke down.

"Hey, hey," Ryan said in a gentle tone. "It's ok."

Ryan wrapped his arms around Mike. Mike sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh," Ryan whispered in Mike's ear. "I'm here now. You're safe."

After a few minutes of standing in the doorway, Ryan pulled back from Mike and held him by the shoulders.

"Let's sit down," Ryan said.

They sat down on Mike's couch. Ryan put his arm around Mike.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," Mike said.

"You don't have to apologize," Ryan said. "You've been through some tough times."

"It's just embarrassing to be scared and crying all the time."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Ryan shifted positions so he was facing Mike.

"Let me tell you something," he said. "I went through a period of fear after I got stabbed. Every noise put me over the edge, and I started sleeping with my gun next to my pillow."

Mike looked at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan put his hand on Mike's knee.

"You're not alone," Ryan reassured him. "Traumatic events like this affect everyone."

"Thanks, Ryan," Mike replied. "That makes me feel better."

Mike gave Ryan a half-smile. Ryan squeezed his knee.

"There's that smile I like to see," Ryan said, smiling back at Mike.

"I think this is the first time I've actually smiled since the stabbing."

"I can tell. I'm glad you're smiling again."

"Thanks. I know I have a long road ahead of me, but I'm starting to feel better."

"Recovering from these kinds of events takes time," Ryan said. "I'm here for you every step of the way."

Mike got tears in his eyes again. Ryan extended his arms to him. Mike moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Ryan. Ryan pulled Mike close to him, careful not to put pressure on his wounds.

"You're going to be ok, Mike. I promise."

A little short, I know, but I'm adding another chapter! There will be cuddling, I promise.


	3. Feeling Safe

As promised, here is Chapter 3! It has been one busy week, so I apologize for keeping you waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

After an evening of talking and watching television, Ryan fell asleep on Mike's couch. Mike went into his room and brought out a blanket. He draped it over Ryan. He looked down at Ryan and smiled. He didn't bother to wake up Ryan since deep down inside he wanted Ryan to stay the night. After a few moments of watching Ryan sleep, Mike turned off the living room lamp and went to bed.

Later that night…

"No, no!" Mike cried in his sleep.

He thrashed violently in his bed, kicking off all of his blankets.

"Let me go!" He cried.

Ryan woke up and ran into Mike's room. He sat down on the bed and took Mike by the shoulders.

"Mike, Mike! Ryan said, gently shaking Mike. "Wake up."

Mike's eyes shot open. He stared at Ryan with wide eyes, and breathed heavily.

"Calm down, buddy," Ryan said in a gentle tone. "It was just a dream."

Ryan held Mike by the shoulders until his breathing became more normal.

"I thought Joe was going to kill me," Mike said.

"It was only a dream," Ryan reminded Mike. "You're safe."

Ryan took his hands off of Mike's shoulders.

"This isn't going to stop, is it?" Mike asked Ryan.

"What do you mean?"

"The nightmares. The edginess."

"It will take a while, but you'll get better with time. And don't be afraid to get help if you need it."

There was a moment of silence between them. Mike just started at Ryan. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Try to get some sleep, ok."

Ryan went to leave Mike's bedroom, but Mike grabbed his arm.

"Please stay," Mike softly said.

Ryan hesitated, but he sat back down on Mike's bed. Mike still gripped his arm.

"I'm right here," Ryan reassured Mike. "Take it easy, buddy."

Mike released his grip on Ryan's arm. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, then the tears poured from Mike's eyes.

"Please, don't cry," Ryan said.

Ryan laid down next to Mike.

"Come here."

Ryan moved his arm so Mike could get closer to him. Mike moved in, and rested his head on Ryan's chest. Ryan wrapped both of his arms around Mike.

"You really need to sleep," Ryan whispered. "I'm right here with you, and I won't leave your side."

Ryan gently rubbed Mike's back with one of his hands. Mike took a deep breath. He slowly drifted to sleep.

Ryan stayed awake the rest of the night. He continued holding Mike in his arms. His grip tightened whenever Mike stirred in his sleep. Ryan kept his eyes on Mike at all times. Nothing was going to happen to him on his watch.

The next morning…

Mike awoke in Ryan's arms.

"Good morning," Ryan said.

"Morning," Mike yawned.

Ryan let Mike sit up.

"Did you sleep better?" Ryan asked.

"A little bit. Joe Carroll's face kept invading my dreams."

"He was in my dreams a lot, too," Ryan told him.

"When did your nightmares stop?" Mike asked.

"They stopped occurring regularly after a year. Every now and then I'll have a nightmare, but it's a rare occurrence nowadays."

"That makes me feel better. You're a big help, Ryan."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I appreciate you staying with me last night."

"It was no trouble at all."

"I'm not going to lie, Ryan, you were a comfortable pillow," Mike said, trying to be serious.

Ryan laughed out loud. Mike joined the laughter.

"But really, being in your arms made me feel safe," Mike told Ryan. "I'm not trying to make it awkward between us or anything, but you're the only one who makes me feel safe."

"I won't let anything happen to you. You're one of the few who has stuck around even though I tried to push you away. You mean a lot to me, Mike. I am always by your side."

The end! I always hate ending fics. :( I will write again soon. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. I am also working on a different type of fic involving Joe Carroll. Thanks for reading!


End file.
